


A picnic under the stars

by GoNEF



Series: Sterek week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sterek Week, moonlight picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles's birthday and Derek has something special plan for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picnic under the stars

Stiles was a romantic at heart. He believed in the love at first sight cliché, the whole finding true love that it consumes you, the kind of love you find once in a lifetime. Hell he even believed in happy endings

He always thought that when he started dating he would be the one to go all out on well everything. Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, everything that involved something where you gave you love one a gift Stiles always imagine he would be the one to go all out.

Lydia was a perfect example. Every valentine’s day {before she and Jackson started dating} Stiles would always buy her something. A red rose, a book by her favorite author, her favorite candies, baked goods, etc. Whatever she wanted he would buy it for her.

Course then they went to high school and she became popular and Jackson so the gifts stopped. Course he still gave out gifts to his dad and Scott so that count for something. 

Never in his wildest dream did he ever thought he would be the one that be pampered. 

Who knew Derek Hale was also a romantic at heart.

Derek knew that he was Stiles’s first…everything so he was always go all out.

Sending sappy text messages to him because he could, kissing him whenever he dropped him off at school or when he picked him up after school. 

Finding roses and different types of flowers on his pillow whenever Derek couldn’t make it to his games. Finding cute little love notes to either encourage Stiles to never give up or to bring a smile to his face whenever he was down, mad, or missing his mother.

He was always going his way to make Stiles feel special and he never disappointed. Today was no exception. 

Stiles’s birthday was always Derek’s excuse to spoil him. While Stiles loved all the romantic gestures that Derek did he hoped Derek would tone it down thus year.

Derek called Stiles letting him know he’ll pick him up just before sunset.

“Nervous?”

Stiles looked at his father who seemed to know something that Derek was planning and no matter how much he asked his father what Derek had in mind John wouldn’t budge.

“A little, you know I would be a lot more calm if you just told me what it is that Derek has plan for me,”

John smirk.

“And ruin the chances of seeing your face? No i think I’ll wait until you come home,”

Stiles playfully glared at his father, a familiar beeping sound stopped him from whatever it was he was about to say.

Stiles said a quick good bye to his dad before he headed outside and into Derek’s camero. 

Once inside Derek gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips before he drove off.

The ride was silent and filled with a tender calmness but Stiles was anxious to know what Derek had plan for his 21st birthday. 

“Sooo…”

“Don’t,”

“Don’t what?”

Derek chuckled. 

“Don’t try to ask me what I have plan because I’m not telling you,”

Stiles pouted a little knowing that he couldn’t resist Stiles with his puppy eyes.

Derek just smile.

“Not this time boo, not this time,”

“Can I have a hint?”

“Nope,”

“Please,”

“I love when you beg,”

“Really?”

“Course,”

“Stop changing the subject,”

“I’m not, just stating the fact,”

Stiles growled at him, Derek just laughed.

“Don’t worry love, we are here,”

Stiles turned his attention to the place Derek brought them to. When he saw the location Stiles felt his jaw dropped and his heart burst with love.

Derek set up a beautiful moonlight picnic for him.

“Derek,” He whispered softly he could feel his voice cracking and his eyes welling up in tears.

Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. 

“Let’s go,”

Derek took him to the table and pulled out his chair so that his mate may sit.

Stiles sat down as he stared at the beautiful lanterns that hung on the trees, the wind blowing softly through the leaves, the sweet aroma of food and the forest filled his nostrils. 

“Derek, this is beautiful,”

Derek smiled as he took Stiles’s hand into his own.

“This place may look beautiful but it became more beautiful the minute you came here and graced this land with your presence,”

“That my darling earned you a kiss,”

The two kissed each other, pulling back they had matching smiles as they started eating. Every now and then Derek and Stiles would take food off each other’s plates, feeding one another, talking about their day, and everything else they could think of.

When they were done the two decided to rest on the blanket that Derek provided for them, laying on the ground and gaze at the moon and stars. Stiles’s head rested right on Derek’s heart while his wolf ran fingers through him.

The two gazed at the stars, each lost in their own thoughts. 

“My mom use to take us here,”

“Really?” 

“Yes, whenever it was our birthdays, holidays, or just because she could,”

“Sounds like someone I know,”

Derek looked down at him and smiled at him.

“It does doesn’t it?”

The two continue to stare at the stars and moon. Before long the two saw a shooting star falling out of the sky.

“Oh a shooting star, quick make a wish,”

Derek laughed before he made his wish.

“I wish for you to marry me and say yes,”

“Derek! Youre not supposed to…wait…what?”

Derek smiled as he saw Stiles lifting himself off of his chest. Staring at him hoping that he heard right and that it wasn’t some figment of his imagination.

Derek dug inside his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring.

“This belong to my mothet, it was one of the few things that survived in the fire and I want you to have it, and you to-”

“YES! YES, YES, YES! I will marry you sourwolf!” 

Derek chuckled as he placed the ring on Stiles’s finger, once it was on Stiles attacked him and began kissing him.

Derek chuckled as he laid them down on the ground.

“I love you,”

“I love you too, Stiles Stilinski-Hale,”

If Stiles thought his heart couldn’t burst with more love, he was wrong. He felt his heart swell up with more and more love. Derek kissed his tears that were running down his cheeks. He didn’t even realize he was crying. 

Stiles smiled as he gave a sweet kiss to Derek one filled with passion, love, and want. He needed Derek, he needed him now to know how much he meant to Stiles, how proud and happy he was to become Genim Hale.

The two made sweet passionate love together under the moon light and stars, it was without a doubt the best night and birthday of Stiles’s life.


End file.
